


Terrors of Asgard

by hotchoco195



Series: Green-Eyed Monsters [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Crush, Gen, Kid Fic, Loki's Kids, Magical Accidents, Odin is a big softy, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after Chaos in Lower Manhattan, Loki's family return to Asgard to celebrate the birth of Thor's son. But mini mischief gods + daughters of Thor = big trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrors of Asgard

“Loki! Welcome, my son.” Frigga embraced the thin god.

“Hello Mother.”

“And Darcy. We have missed you.”

“Some more than others, I’d guess.” The brunette smiled wryly.

Frigga laughed. “Well Heimdall does complain keeping an eye of your children gives him quite the headache.”

“Which is impossible, of course.” Loki smirked.

Frigga peered around him at the three youths standing patiently by the door. The girl was a teenager, beautiful in a sharp way like her father. Her brothers were a few years younger, though one already towered over her by almost half a head.

“Where are my grandchildren hiding? Come here and let me look you over.”

They stepped forward and bowed gracefully. Darcy winced. She still didn’t look that good when she curtsied.

“My word, look at you! It’s only been a year and Danhy has shot up another foot!” Frigga waved them closer.

“Dad says I’m gonna be a real giant.” The boy puffed out his chest proudly, red eyes gleaming.

“I don’t doubt it. Your chambers are just as you left them, but I insist you all sup with me before you run off to harass your cousins.”

“They’ve promised to be good, Frigga. Right guys?” Darcy’s tone was hard enough that even Loki felt a jolt of fear. The children looked away meekly.

Frigga hid a smile. “Then I know they shall.”

 

Thor stood as they entered the dining room, his hasty move almost tipping the table.

“Apologies! Apologies, fellows.” He cut off the moans and complaints, hurrying over to embrace Loki.

“Brother! It is good to see you. And the Lady Darcy,” he kissed her hand, “Lady Jane will be grateful for your company.”

“Congratulations, brother. A boy.”

Thor’s face seemed to almost crack in two as he beamed. “A fine young lad. He will be as strong as an ox, I can tell.”

“How’s Jane?” Darcy asked.

“Still resting, but she is much better. I expect with you about she’ll be up in no time. Would you like to see her and the babe?”

“Thor, they’ve just had a big journey. Perhaps after dinner?” Frigga reminded him gently.

“Of course! I forgot myself. Eat, eat!”

They sat, Danhy quickly grabbing an entire plate heaped with carved meat.

“We have planned the most spectacular feast in honour of Mar’s birth. It will be one for the ages.” Thor said between bites of roast boar.

“Can we go?” Danhy asked excitedly.

“I insist, little nephew!”

“I’m not little!” he scowled.

“You are right. But I must call you that while I can, for in another year or two you’ll be bigger than me.” Thor winked.

Kelda set her cutlery down gently. “May I be excused, Grandmother?”

Loki frowned. “We only just got here.”

“I know, I’m just not very hungry. I’d like to lie down.”

“It’s fine, Loki. The poor girl is worn out from your trip and we have plenty of time to talk. Let her go.” Frigga fussed.

“Alright. But straight to your room, understand? I don’t want you getting distracted before the feast.”

Kelda shot her father an icy look and left.

“Do not be hard on her, brother. She is young, and probably finds us boring.”

Loki shook his head. “I want to keep her out of the library until after the feast, or else we’ll never get her to be sociable.”

Thor bellowed proudly. “My Hilde, she always has her nose in a book!”

“There’s nothing wrong with taking your studies seriously.” Frigga clucked.

“Yes Mother,” Loki sighed, “If you say so.”

 

Kelda marched through the halls angrily. _I can't believe him! Treating me like a child in front of everyone! And Mother, telling me to behave. I'm not the boys; I don't just go around hexing people for no reason_. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the young man rounding the corner until she'd run into him. She threw her hands up and froze him mid-fall.

"Oh gods! Oh, I'm sorry, it was a reflex. I'll fix it."

She took his hands and steadied herself, his frozen eyes wide in shock. Kelda released the spell and he tumbled, pulling her down with him.

"I'm sorry my lady, I didn't see you."

"It's fine, totally my fault. Did I hurt you?"

He gave himself a glance. "Don't think so."

She still looked at him with concern. He had glossy brown hair, cut shorter than most Asgardian men, and crystal blue eyes. His arms under hers were thick with muscle. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, miss? Perhaps you could give me a hand up?"

"Oh right, sorry, sorry!" She stood, movements flustered as she helped him.

"It's quite alright. I should be more careful."

"No, I'm a klutz. It's genetic. What's your name?"

"Annar Ingason. What's your's?"

"Kelda. Kelda Lokadóttir."

His eyes went wide. "By the Allfather! Not - not the princess?"

"Um, yes, actually."

He bowed and stayed there, hanging his head. "I didn't recognise you."

Kelda raised a brow. _How many girls are there with Jotun markings in Asgard?_ "I've been away for a few years, studying on Vanaheim. Please, you really don't need to do that."

He straightened up immediately. "Apologies."

"And you don't need to say sorry all the time. I ran into you."

"If you insist, miss."

She drew herself up. "I do. And I also insist that since your behaviour has been deplorable, you can take me out tomorrow and make amends."

Annar's mouth twitched as he bit back a smile. "Of course, Princess. Shall I call on you at nine?"

"Do."

He bowed and walked away, leaving her to skip to her room happily.

*****

It wasn't hard to find Thor and Jane's room. All Darcy had to do was follow the yelling. She walked in with raised brows to find Thor surrounded by tiny blondes all making as much noise as possible, while Jane rocked a brunette infant with a tired expression of patience.

"Honey, please - Mar is never going to get to sleep with them in here."

"I am trying, my love! They are quite slippery!" he lunged for one giggling girl and missed by an inch, only to have another trip him ducking through his legs.

"Okay!" Darcy clapped her hands, "Who wants to play with your cousins?"

All three stopped squirming around and ran to her. "Aunt Darcy!"

"Hey little squirts. I think you should let your poor mum get some rest. Go tire the boys out instead."

The eldest of the three looked at her mother bashfully. "Sorry Mother. We didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine girls, just go with your father and find Cort and Danhy."

Thor ushered them out, looking shamefaced himself, and Darcy went to sit by Jane's bed.

"You're so good with them."

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice."

Jane smiled. "They're good girls really; they're just a bit excited with the new baby and everything. Between Thor and Odin they're becoming spoilt."

"How are you?"

"Exhausted. This one kicked like all the others. I can't imagine what it was like for you, trying to carry Cort and Danhy at the same time."

"Well Cort is so much smaller it wasn't too bad. I feel sorry for you - three in three years?"

Jane shrugged. "Thor wanted a boy, and I just couldn't say no. I love kids. I always wished I had a big family, lots of brothers and sisters and cousins."

Darcy stroked Mar's head softly. "Well you sure got that. This guy's gonna have more playmates than he knows what to do with."

 

Kelda paced her room. She’d tried on six different dresses, unsure whether she wanted something Midgardian or Asgardian or a mixture of both. _Why am I acting like some giddy fool? He’s just a boy. A tall, nice-looking, sweet boy_. She lost her train of thought as she drifted to the window, smiling dreamily as she leaned on the sill. There was a knock and she jerked, knocking over a vase.

“Damn! Just a minute!” She called, kneeling to sweep the pieces into a pile.

“Everything alright, Princess?”

“Fine!” She glared at the broken glass and it started piecing itself back together, fragments wriggling into place. She thrust it back on the ledge and hurried to the door.

Annar grinned. “Hello.”

 “Hi! Sorry about that. So where are we going?”

“I thought you might like to see this place my friends like to go. It’s just outside the city, and very beautiful.”

“Sounds great.”

He offered his arm and she took it shyly, letting him lead her down to the stables.

“Do you ride?”

“Um yes, but not well. I’m more of an indoor girl.”

“And I’m guessing you can just zap yourself anywhere you want to go.”

She gave him a questioning look and Annar shrugged.

“I’ve heard things, Princess. Your father’s skill is well-known, and you said yourself you’ve studied on Vanaheim.”

 _And here I thought he was just another strapping warrior. Maybe this one has some sense_.

“So all that stuff about not recognising me?”

“I didn’t, not at first. You have been away for a while and I only went to the palace for special occasions before that. But you greatly resemble Prince Loki.”

She sighed. “I know.”

“In a good way. Now, may I help you up?”

She nodded and he lifted her into the saddle. She held the reins nervously.

“It’s not far, is it?”

Annar winked. “You’ll survive.”

 

Thor and his daughters found Cort and Danhy playing with one of Thor’s old toy warrior sets. The little pieces like beasts and castles were laid out on a map of Asgard. The girls sat down, Audney and Hilde on Cort’s side and Edda with Danhy. Thor sat back and watched as they teamed up, whispering suggestions to each other. With the serious Audney and bookish Hilde as advisors, Cort’s natural knack for strategy came into full force. His men had Danhy’s cornered on all fronts. But Danhy liked to make flashy, risky moves and egged on by the youngest of his cousins they took out whole battalions in lightning fast assaults. He reminded Thor of how bad he used to be, wanting to fight for the sake of it. Cort was more like Loki, careful and cunning. The thunder god was just glad they’d found something to keep them quiet.

“Excuse me, Lord Thor?”

“Yes?” he beckoned to the runner.

“Lady Jane asked for you.”

“Is it urgent? Is she alright?”

“Yes, yes, she’s fine, she just needed something.”

Thor cast a wary eye over the children, but they seemed to be getting along and not causing any trouble. He’d only be a few minutes but still…

“We’ll be alright if you have to go, Uncle Thor. We can watch the girls.” Cort said.

Thor trusted him more than his brother, but he needed to be sure. The big blond knelt beside his eldest.

“Audney, I’m entrusting you with the task of looking after your sisters and making certain they behave. Can you do it?”

“Of course Father. I won’t disappoint you.”

He looked at her dubious, but they were all playing nicely. He stood with a sigh and followed the runner out.

 

“I’m bored.” Danhy said as soon as he’d left.

“Only because you’re losing.” Audney stuck out her tongue.

“I never get bored of fighting! When I grow up I’m going to be the bravest warrior in the nine realms, like Daddy!” Edda jumped up, waving an imaginary sword.

“Girls can’t be warriors.” Hilde taunted.

“The Lady Sif is!”

“She’s special.” she shrugged.

“So you give up then? We win?” Cort asked.

Danhy bristled. “Nuh-uh. Who said that?”

“You just said you don’t want to play anymore.”

“I said I was bored. Not the same thing.”

The tall boy swirled his fingers over the board and the pieces began to grow, expanding and moving until they stood just taller than the girls.

“Danhy, you’re not supposed to be doing magic!” Audney protested.

“Relax, it’s just an illusion.”

One of the half-sized warriors on horseback raised his spear and threw it at Cort’s standard-bearer. The other piece shattered in an explosion of plaster that made Hilde shriek and Edda giggle helplessly.

“Awesome!” Cort cheered.

He pointed to one of his bilgesnipe and it charged Danhy’s knight, locking its antlers around his waist and shaking him until his arms and legs smashed off.

“Aaah!” Danhy yelled in outrage, “You’ll be sorry now!”

 

Kelda followed Annar up a narrow path that branched off from the city gates. They passed through the never-ending mountains and forests to a stream, and he led her in to where it flowed from a waterfall that carved its way through the rock of the peak. The clearing was full of flowers and soft wildlife sounds, and Kelda gasped.

“It’s beautiful.”

Annar dismounted and tethered his mount to a tree branch before offering her his help. Kelda slid from the saddle, letting him close his strong hands over her waist to catch her. She landed quite close to him, pressed between the youth and her horse.

“So,” he dropped his hands quickly, “I brought lunch.”

The boy unsaddled his horse and spread the blanket out on the grass before turning out the contents of his saddlebags. It was simple enough fare, but the scenery was pretty and Kelda was curious. She spread her skirts out around her and sat.

“Tell me about yourself.”

Annar shook his head. “Not much to tell. My father is a member of the Allfather’s court, so I spent a bit of time at the palace as a child. I’m studying to be a warrior with Hogun, but I don’t think I’ll ever be as good. I just don’t enjoy it enough.”

“You don’t want fame and glory and songs written about you?” she raised her brows.

“Not really. Just to help people, have a family, be happy. I think that’s the most important thing.”

He rifled through the saddlebags, cussing quietly when he came up empty.

“I’m sorry, I thought I had another bottle of ale here somewhere.”

“Let me.”

Kelda held out her hand and conjured a bottle, offering it to Annar. He smiled oddly as he took it.

“What? It’s perfectly safe to drink.”

“No, I’ve just never seen anyone do magic so casually. It’s like you barely even have to try.”

“You’ve seen the Allfather, surely.”

“Well yes but that’s Odin. He can do anything.”

Kelda shrugged, looking embarrassed. “My father started teaching me as soon as I could talk. When he saw how much I loved it, he sent me to Vanaheim.”

“But not your brothers?”

“They’re not really as interested. Cort’s better at doing things with his hands, which he learned from one of our uncles, and Danhy just likes to make trouble.”

They laughed and he poured a glass, offering it to her.

“Ah, no thanks. I don’t really have the head for it.”

He scoffed. “’Tis only ale.”

“We weren’t all born drinking it you know.” She pouted.

His face lit up. “Of course! You were born on Midgard. What’s it like?”

“Very different. The people there aren’t like Asgardians at all. They have their own set of rules and desires. I don’t mind them but I prefer my books. They are not so predictable.”

“How can a book not be predictable? It’s always a book.”

She smirked. “Obviously you’ve never studied magic. It has a way of slipping out of your control.”

“So you’ve made some messes in your time?”

She shivered. “You could say that.”

 

The toy soldiers were now Danhy’s height, and there were twice as many. The children stood at opposite ends of the room, ordering their forces in excited shouts from on top of the table. The plaster figures wrestled and jabbed at each other, the marble floor quickly becoming a boneyard of shattered horses and wolves and men. Edda was practically hopping on the spot with glee, clapping her hands. Even Hilde had gotten riled up, spurring on Cort’s army and shouting insults at Danhy.

“Right men! Forward!”

Danhy’s side rushed Cort’s, pushing them back through the upturned furniture and ruins of their fellows. Cort quickly held out his hand and created a large plaster dragon that roared and pointed its mouth, shooting real flames at the charging soldiers. The figurines cracked and crumbled, collapsing in on themselves.

“Cort, you should make it stop.” Audney placed a hand on his arm.

“It’s fine!” he protested.

The dragon soared up along the curve of the roof, scorching the wooden ceiling.

“Okay, maybe you’re right.”

He pointed at the dragon and said a word, but the creature dodged his shockwave and rounded on them.

“Cort!” Danhy yelled, jumping from the table and running towards his brother where the blue-skinned boy had jumped in front of his squealing cousins. Danhy thrust his palms at the dragon but it swerved and his blow hit the wall, chipping off part of a carved window frame.

 

“Danhy!”

He ran back to where Edda was pressing herself as far into the wall as possible, Cort’s soldiers using the distraction to cut her off. Danhy flung his arm out and flattened them in a crash of breaking pottery and offered his hand to the tiny girl.

“Come on Eddie!”

She snatched it and he flung her onto his back, her short arms curling around his neck as he ran to where Cort, Audney and Hilde had armed themselves to stave off the angry dragon. He leapt up and pushed himself off the table, grabbing the dragon’s tail.

“Run!”

It whipped around in the air, trying to break his hold. Audney ran over and shook Edda until she let go, heading for where the others stood in the door.

“Why can’t you just undo it?” Audney shouted.

“The magic – it’s different here! Asgard has so much latent power that the spells get too big.” Cort shook his head.

“Get out of here!” Danhy yelled as the slick ceramic tail shot through his fingers.

The dragon ricocheted off the walls and turned, its nose chipped as it reared up to torch them. The children ran for it, sprinting down the halls of the palace but just barely keeping ahead of it.

“We need Dad!” Cort yelled, holding Audney and Hilde by the hand.

Danhy shook his head. “Not enough time! How will we find him?”

Audney laughed. “I think he’ll find us!”

Danhy scooped Edda and Hilde into his arms, ignoring Cort’s protest.

“They’re not heavy. If you can try and hold it, I’ll go to Odin.”

 

Cort knew how dire it was when no one objected to bringing down the Allfather’s wrath. He nodded and turned to face the beast, wishing Kelda was here to help. She always managed to clean up their messes before Mother found out. The dragon roared at him and he threw up a shield of sparkling energy. The creation hit it and bounced back, shaking its head in confusion. It blew fire at him and the flames curved around the edges of his wall, the heat affecting even his Jotun skin. He could hear yelling as other people came into the hall, but he couldn’t break his concentration. It was only when he heard heavy footsteps behind that he dared look away. In less than a moment, the dragon went limp and fell to the floor heavily, cracking into a dozen pieces. Cort swayed and a hot hand steadied him.

“Easy, lad. You should sit.”

He looked up into his grandfather’s one eye remorsefully. “I’m sorry, Allfather. This is my fault.”

“No one was hurt, boy.”

“But the girls – someone could have been killed. I promised Uncle Thor we’d look after them.”

“Are you sorry?” his gruff voice softened.

“Of course!”

“Then you won’t do it again, will you?” Odin smiled, “The number of times your father and Thor did something foolish that could have gotten themselves and others hurt! True, they never unleashed a dragon…but you are young. The only way you’ll leave is by making mistakes.”

Cort beamed up at the Allfather and hugged him.

“Cort, you want to explain to me why there was a small war going on in here?”

He stiffened at his mother’s voice, clinging to Odin.

“We already had this discussion. You promised no magic without supervision.”

Cort stepped away and looked up. Danhy was standing with Darcy, also looking sorry for himself. She had that expression that meant they were going to spend a very, very long time in their room.

“I’m sorry mother.” He said quietly.

“Sorry doesn’t even begin to cut it, mister. You specifically disobeyed me!”

Odin cleared his throat. “Darcy, I have spoken to the boy. He knows he was wrong. I think it’s best we let them rest.”

Darcy raised a brow. “You are too soft on them.”

Odin looked just as guilty. “Perhaps…this is really more Frigga’s area. Still, I think they have learned their lesson.”

Darcy wanted to object, but she couldn’t argue with the king of Asgard, especially in front of people. She’d seen him with the children enough to know he was a big pushover really, but it was better not to make trouble.

“We’ll be talking about this later,” She fixed the twins with a look, “Now let’s get the girls cleaned up. The three of you are covered in dust!”

Odin knelt stiffly. “Would you like to help me in my workshop?”

Cort’s sad expression disappeared. “Please!”

*****

Kelda decided she liked the way Annar explained things. His stories were all about being outdoors, spending time with his friends, fighting beside the Warriors Three, his childhood in Asgard. A lot of it was things she couldn’t relate to – things that had never interested her before – but he spoke so vividly she felt she had actually been there. She’d even consented to a few sips of ale, and it made her feel warm and relaxed. She picked a flower, forcing it to change colours in a constant flickering of hues before offering it to him.

“I’ll be the envy of all my fellows.” He chuckled, twirling it between his rough fingers.

Kelda leaned forward, captivated by his face. Annar looked up and seemed surprised by how close she was.

“Princess…”

“I’m not much of a princess.”

“Regardless, I should get you back to the palace before it gets late.”

He stood and offered her a hand, pulling her up. She was close enough to feel the leather of his jerkin, and he stepped back with a blush.

“I’ll pack these things away.”

She took the flower from him and tucked it behind her ear. “I am sad to leave. It’s so pretty here.”

He smiled. “Then we’ll have to come back.”

“I’d like that.”

 

The trip back to the city was much quicker, mainly downhill, but when they got to the crowded streets she realised it was already mid-afternoon. Someone would have noticed she was missing by now, surely. She spurred her ride faster, hoping in vain that if they only made it back a few minutes earlier everything would be fine.

Annar followed her into the stables and practically jumped from his steed, hurrying over to help her down.

“Thank you. For the picnic. I had a good time.”

“Thank you, Princess, for pretending to find me pleasant company.”

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. There are lots of things about you for a girl to find pleasant.”

“Such as?”

She was still sandwiched between the side of the stall and him, the heat from the horses filling the air with a thick scent of hay. She could just detect the faintest smell of him, like sweat and leather and a sweet layer of ale. Kelda placed her hands flat on his chest and turned her face up, brushing his lips softly. He hesitated, as if she was going to run away, but when she did it again he wrapped his hands around her elbows.

“Kelda!”

Some invisible force rushed between them and forced them apart as a furious Loki stalked into the stable.

“Father!”

“Your Highness, I meant no disrespect-”

“You be quiet.” Loki pointed and Annar’s mouth snapped shut, though whether through fear or magic Kelda couldn’t say.

“We weren’t doing anything-”

“Of all people, you would try to lie to me? Get inside.”

“Don’t blame him-”

“Inside.”

She threw Annar a mortified look and stomped off, dress flapping with her angry strides. Loki stepped closer, his creeping gait almost predatory as he regarded the young man.

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“And you know who I am?” he demanded, getting steadily closer.

“Of course, my lord-”

“You know who my daughter is?”

“Please, sire, I had no ill intentions-”

Loki surged forward, right in Annar’s face, green eyes flashing. “She is an innocent! I will not have her toyed with by ham-fisted fighters or sneaks looking to take advantage-”

“Truly, I wasn’t!”

“Then stay away. Before I really lose my temper.”

 

Loki gave the boy a cold stare until he nodded, then vanished. He reappeared in Kelda’s room to find her weeping on the bed.

“What’s wrong? Did he upset you?”

She looked up, furious. “Him? It was you! I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life!”

“I’m the one who should be angry! You snuck off without telling anyone where you were going, or with whom, to spend the day doing potentially anything with some strange boy!”

“I didn’t forget myself, Father. What’s wrong with a kiss?” she threw her hands up.

“Kisses are never just kisses, Kelda. You don’t know what you’re getting into.”

“Because you smother me! I’m not a child anymore! You can’t just keep me on Vanaheim and hope I’ll never grow up.”

He stepped back as if slapped. “You love Vanaheim.”

“But I can’t spend my whole life there, listening to the Allmother bicker and reading every arcane book they possess.”

She rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. “Just leave me alone.”

Loki stood there for a moment, dejected, before popping out. He snapped into his own room, where Darcy was lazing in a chair looking exhausted.

“You too?” she sighed, “I’m beginning to question this whole kids thing.”

“I just caught Kelda kissing some, some boy in the stables!” he spat.

“Cort and Danhy unleashed a life-sized dragon on the palace.”

Loki sagged. “Oh. Well that’s much worse.”

“Ya think?” she tilted her head.

Darcy stood and crossed to him, letting the god curve his arms around her as she pushed his hair back off his face.

“I know the boys are just going through their competitive teenage phase, but maybe we should separate them for a few months. Limit the damage. They’re a bad influence on their cousins.”

“Did you speak to them?”

She rolled her eyes. “Odin got there first, so there was no chance after that.”

Loki scowled. “He was never so lenient with us.”

“Well either the children have him all warm and gooey or you and Thor were just very, very bad.”

Loki snorted. “Both. What are we going to do about Kelda? She was so angry with me. I just want to protect her.”

“Yeah, ‘cept she’s fifteen and has spent most of that time learning from the best. She’s got the chops to look after herself.”

“What if she doesn’t though? What does she know of the wiles of men?”

His wife looked up at him skeptically. “The wiles of men? Please. She’s our daughter, they should be worried about hers.”

He sighed and rested his chin on the top of Darcy’s head. “You’re right, as always, my love.”

“Damn straight. We can’t control her anymore. She needs to figure it out herself. Now the boys, them I’m gonna skin and wear as a cape.”

“Let me handle the boys.”

“So you can teach them new and better ways to hide their mischief? I don’t think so.”

 

Dinner was a quiet affair. The cousins were still feeling bad about the fiasco from earlier, though Darcy was sure within a day they’d bounce back with some new horror. Thor was avoiding her eye, since he’d promised to watch them and fallen for a twelve-year-old’s word. She glanced around and noticed someone was missing.

“Where’s Kelda?” she asked a servant.

“I believe the princess said she would eat in her room, Lady Darcy.”

Loki gave her a worried look.

“I’ll talk to her.” Darcy excused herself.

She knocked on the door softly. “Kel? Can I come in?”

“Is Dad with you?”

“No.”

“Are you going to yell at me too?”

“Probably not.”

There was a sniff. “I guess.”

She was sitting at the head of the bed hugging her knee. A book lay open beside her on the mattress and there was an untouched plate on the bedside table. Darcy sat on the edge of the bed.

“I spoke to your father. He was very upset.”

“He has no right to be.”

“Maybe he does. It’s not easy for him, watching you be your own person. You’ve always been our little girl before this.”

“Well I’m not, okay! I haven’t been for a really long time!”

“I know that,” Darcy held up a hand, “So you might want to rethink taking that tone with me.”

Kelda looked down. “I’m sorry.”

“I told him you can take care of yourself. If you want to date, then that’s your decision.”

Kelda’s head whipped up, a grateful smile on her face. “Really?”

“Sure. I mean, plenty of people warned me away from your father but I just did my own thing, and look how that turned out.”

“Ew, Mum, can we not talk about you and Dad?”

“So this boy…”

“Annar.”

“Is he cute?”

“Urgh! If you’re gonna be gross you can go away.”

“Come on, don’t be a spoilsport!”

*****

The feast started with a very short ceremony, in which Thor presented Mar to Odin and Frigga in front of the court. Jane was radiant in her long white robes as she rocked the baby boy. His sisters stood proudly to attention in their best things, tiny gold circlets on their heads. Odin said a few words about heirs and thrones and then signalled they could start having actual fun. Kelda sat at the edge of the large space cleared for dancing, watching some of the noblemen in a merry jig. Thor bellowed a laugh and joined them.

“May I have this seat?”

She glanced up at her father. “Sure.”

He eased himself into place and hesitated, as if unsure how to start. “I’m sorry. I’ve been blind to how much you’ve grown up. But you’re clever, and skilled; you have your mother’s fire and my head for plotting. I should have seen you can take care of yourself. You’ve been doing it for your brothers since they were born.”

“Thank you.” She gave a slight smile.

“If you want to see this boy then that’s up to you. If something happens, I promise to let you handle it yourself. You know, unless you need me to-”

“Dad…”

“Fine, letting it go.” He waved behind him and Annar approaching cautiously.

“Hello.” Kelda blushed.

“Good evening, princess. My lord.”

“Annar, I am sorry things got off to a bad start between us. I judged you before I even knew your name. Accept my apology?”

Both Kelda and Annar’s jaws dropped and the boy started to stammer.

“Uh, c-c-certainly Your Highness.”

Loki slapped his knees. “Good. I will leave you to enjoy your evening, then.”

He strode off, leaving Kelda looking up at Annar shyly. “Sorry about that.”

“No, it was natural for him to care about you. I imagine anyone who knows you does.”

She looked away happily. “Would you like to dance?”

“I cannot think of anything else I’d rather do.”

 

Danhy and Cort were sitting by themselves, still on their best behaviour. Loki suspected it had something to do with the way Darcy glanced over from her conversation with Jane every five seconds. He squeezed onto the bench between them.

“My boys! Are you not having fun?”

“Feasts are boring.” Danhy sighed.

“Boring? Do you think so too, Cort?”

“I’d rather be in Grandfather’s workshop. We’re making a new blade.”

“I come with a proposition. Your mother and I have been talking. It seems both of you have been neglecting your studies, and creating problems that are no longer in your power to solve.”

“We’re sorry, Father, it’s just-”

“Kelda’s the one who loves that stuff-”

“And we didn’t mean to fall behind-”

He held up a hand to shush them. “I know. When you were younger, it was necessary to teach you control, but it’s obvious neither of you are much interested in your magic lessons. Which means it’s starting to shoot out of you in bigger and bigger ways. I suggest a compromise.”

Danhy screwed his face up. “A compromise?”

“Yes. You can keep up your lessons but you don’t have to do any of the theory. We’ll weave it in to other teachings.”

“Like what?” Cort asked, interest piqued.

“I thought you might like to stay here on Asgard and work with Odin on making things. He can help you get your magic in hand, and then you can go to Midgard to learn from Uncle Tony.”

Cort’s eyes shone. “Really? He’d let me in his lab?”

“I have already asked him. He says as long as he never gets attacked by a dragon, it’s fine.”

“What about me?” Danhy pressed.

Loki inhaled sharply. “I know you will never be one for sitting still. You like to travel and try new things, but there are realms we have deemed too…rough for you, in the past. I thought you and I might take a tour of some.”

“Jotunheim?” Danhy almost shouted.

“Yes. You can spend some time with the frost giants, learn their magic, since it’s clear you aren’t interested in the Asgardian style.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Danhy hugged him.

“Don’t thank me yet. It’s cold in Jotunheim.”

 

Kelda leaned on Annar’s arm, gasping.

“Perhaps…we should…sit for a moment.”

“Of course. You move well on your feet.”

“How else would I move?” she giggled.

Annar blushed. “I’ll get us something to drink. Not ale.”

He left Kelda sitting by the musicians and threaded through the crowd to the long banquet table. Someone tapped him on the shoulder.

“Lady Darcy!” he bowed, almost spilling the drinks.

“Annar, right? You don’t have to bow, it’s a party.”

He gripped the goblets nervously. “Apologies.”

“I won’t keep you, I just wanted a quick word. About Kelda.”

“Your Highness-”

“Hey, save the honourable conduct speech for Lord Loki, alright? I spoke to Hogun. He say’s you’re a nice guy and Kelda’s a big girl, she can take care of herself. I just wanted to make sure you understand that if you do hurt her, I’ll drag you to the edge of the Bifrost and throw you off. Okay?”

She was smiling, but it was actually scarier than if she’d been glaring. At least, Annar hoped he’d never get to see her glare.

“I understand, my lady.”

“Good. Go have fun.” She beamed, spinning to talk to someone else.

Annar staggered back to Kelda in a daze.

“Are you alright?”

He glanced at her. “No, no, of course. Let us dance some more.”

Kelda smiled. “I’m ready for another round.”


End file.
